


Untouchable

by Blue_The_Huntress



Series: Abnormal (Featuring Eddie Brock and Venom) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Haphephobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_The_Huntress/pseuds/Blue_The_Huntress
Summary: You’re absolutely terrified with touching and being touched. Your skin burns whenever you come into contact with another person and therapy gets you nowhere for ‘getting over it’.However, Venom is clingy and finds stimulation in skin-on-skin contact. Craves it, even.But something about you allows him to hold himself back until you give him the permission he so desperately wants.





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE
> 
> RAPE/NONCON
> 
> MENTIONS OF ABUSE/SEXUAL ASSAULT/ATTEMPTED SUICIDE/SELF HARM
> 
> Haphephobia 
> 
> This is darker themed than most things I’ve written. I’m trying my hand at it. Feel free to tell me how I did.

Now, after the damn thing’s already done, you find yourself thinking that it was probably a bad idea to move to the city in your condition. Traffic, crowds, close quarters with others, really. It’s a whole part of what you’d call a ‘nope zone’.

 

However, you snagged a job and a relatively cheap apartment with wide room easily enough. Anything’s better than your last place, where everyone around pitied you. You  _ had  _ to get away from your family.

 

Sure, the situation was resolved, the woman put behind bars in a mutant prison, but mental scarring doesn’t heal unless the right person helps out and all types of therapy only left you broke and hopeless. How can you get over a fear when your body reacts negatively to any type of touch? Being touched literally causes your skin to burn like you spent too much time in the sun. 

 

Your neighbor seems to understand. At least, more than most do. In fact, he even asked you on a date! Considering that your skin burns when in contact with another, many potential relationships drop out even before the date ends, so, things are looking up for you! He doesn’t know why you are the way you are yet, but, he’s making more of an effort than most. 

 

“Hey, stranger!” You smile as you pass him in the hall. 

 

Eddie Brock, the very same from The Brock Report, lets out a chuckle as you pass. “We’re well past strangers now, aren’t we?” 

 

“I mean if you consider that we just finished the first date just the other day as ‘past the point of strangers’, yes.” You retort, grinning. 

 

The muscles in his arm twitch as he holds back the urge to gently nudge you, and the movement doesn’t go unnoticed. It makes you smile. 

 

“Oh, thanks for helping me out with the lobby assholes yesterday.” A hand reaches back to scratch your neck. “I never got the chance to say anything last night.” 

 

“Hey, it’s no trouble.” His face glows red. “Are you free any time soon? I wanted to take you out to dinner again. My treat this time.” 

 

“Tomorrow’s my only day off this week.” You say. “I don’t exactly have anything planned.” 

 

“Alright, cool. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

 

“Naturally.” 

 

*** 

 

Crawling underneath his skin is the need for contact. Literally. 

 

Venom holds himself back; Eddie explained why they can’t. Even so, he finds himself trying so desperately to reach out, to touch you. He knows that he needs consent, that  _ you  _ need  _ him _ to have your permission. You don’t even know him! 

 

Eddie has a plan, though. A plan to reveal Venom to you. Slowly, he’ll bring it up to you and carefully introduce him. Venom is itching for the time to come around. 

  
  
  


Therapy for you always consisted of consent and an attempt to train yourself into allowing things to touch you. The problem was that you already knew that anything other than a person wouldn’t cause your skin to burn. As you think about it, you realize that the session never exactly allowed you to consent to touch. They probably just expected that, since you came to the session, you were giving permission. 

 

Hanging out with Eddie has changed you slightly. You find that you  _ want _ to hold his hand, to hug, and to kiss him. Fluttering stomach, racing heart, sweaty hands; so many feelings needing to be expressed. 

 

Despite your want, however, fear grips at every inch of you, crippling and destroying every ounce of confidence within you. The fear that your body will be used again, touched and burned just as  **_she_ ** did to you. It’s unable to be washed away; no amount of scrubbing at your already raw, tingling skin can clean away the mental trauma. 

 

You’re outside his door, now, shaking and crying, hoping he’ll answer you. Awakened by a nightmare, one of her  _ touching _ you, you’re seeking comfort in any way you can get it. Eddie’s told you constantly that you’re able to come to talk to him at any time. So, you’re here now, seeking him. 

 

“Eddie?” You hiccup. “Eddie, please, I need some company. I’m scared.” 

 

Everything inside you hurts. Chest, your eyes, stomach. Sweat is clinging to your form, abnormally hot and sticky. Closing your eyes just brings you back to your teenage years, with the redhead advancing on you, a dark shadow looming over your young form. 

 

The man you’ve been waiting for finally -  _ finally _ \- answers the door. His lean form hovers over your kneeling one, his eyes wide with concern. Water clings to his half-naked body, a towel over his shoulders and his hair tousled. 

  
  
  


“(Name), babe, are you okay?!” He kneels beside you and automatically reaches out to help you before he remembers. He growls, running a frustrated hand through his wet hair. “Jesus, fuck! Babe, can you stand?”

 

Desperate, you reach out for his hand. You catch his fingertips, noticing how he freezes with surprise. 

 

“Please help me.” A quiet plea escapes your lips, clinging to the feeling of his fingers in your hand. It doesn’t even cross your mind that you don’t feel the pain of your hand burning. 

 

His other hand, wet from running it through his hair, claps your upper arm. The one you grabbed adjusts, holding yours properly. “Alright, up.” He helps you to your feet, ushering you into his apartment and to the couch. 

 

Your grip is tight on his arm. Venom, scared and confused just as much as Eddie, can only ask question after question, trying to figure everything out. He wants to hold and comfort you but knows that he can’t. He relishes in the feeling of your skin under Eddie’s fingers anyway, hoping to comfort you, too. 

 

Sobs escape you as you grip his arm with both hands as your life depended on it. He kneels before you, holding lightly onto both of your hands. Unfortunately, he can only hope that he’s helping you, as you’re saying nothing and he’s at a loss. 

 

“I’m scared.” You whisper. “Please don’t leave me alone. Please. I-I can’t-“ He squeezes your hand to interrupt, taking care not to crush you. 

 

“We’re here, babe. We’re not leaving.” The slip-up is unnoticed by both of you. You’re focused on using his touch as an anchor, despite the fear associated with it. 

 

It feels like hours before you manage to calm down. Even so, it’s only about a half an hour of Eddie carefully watching and patiently waiting as he strokes his thumbs over your knuckles. 

 

**They are hurt. Upset. They need to be protected.**

 

“Are you okay, (Name)?” 

 

They receive a half-assed attempt at a shrug, as you’re too exhausted to provide a better answer. Cautiously, they look you over for any sign of injury, just to rule it out. Of course, none was found, but they did learn about the scars running down the length of each arm.

 

“I’m sorry.” They hear you whisper. “I’m so,  _ so _ sorry. I-I don’t want to burden you-“ 

 

“You’re not.” Eddie interrupts you. “I told you to come to u- me when you need help. I wouldn’t have offered if I believed you were a burden.” 

 

**Not a burden. Always welcome in our nest.**

 

Fresh tears sting your eyes, these ones of pure and utter relief. Your hands hold onto his properly, squeezing them in thanks. “ _ Thank you _ .”

 

*** 

 

After this incident, you and Eddie grew so much closer. You’ve even been able to hold his hand up to now. Of course, you still have your limitations. 

 

The two of you never did go out that next day. It took a bit of convincing, but you managed - at about two that morning, but let’s not get into that - to convince him to let you have the couch to sleep on. After you woke up the delightful smell of coffee, you and he just spent time watching reruns of old shows and movies on a loop. 

 

It’s been a week since then. The amount of progress you’ve made with Eddie regarding your haphephobia impresses you constantly. He can brush his knuckles over your cheeks now. It causes you to flush furiously, but it doesn’t hurt anymore. 

 

You are out on the streets with Eddie now, walking home from a date in a nearby diner. As you rely on public transport and Eddie rides a motorcycle, walking felt like the better option. It’s late, of course; you both talked for hours after you finished dinner. Close to ten at night, you and he walk calmly back, some extra food ordered for the man tucked under his arm. Dude ate enough to feed an army!

 

With how San Francisco is, you’re not surprised that fate decided to throw a wrench into the peaceful mix. Although that wrench came in the form of two black vans and armed men with ‘Life Foundation’ embroidered on their vests, it was a wrench nonetheless. 

 

“Take ‘em out. Both of them!” 

 

Guns trained on you and you release a scream on instinct. Naturally, you duck, covering your ears from the explosive sound from the automatic weapons. With a growl, a large, black mass standing well over your height blocks any and all bullets. 

 

When you look up, the hulking form shortens considerably, becoming more human-sized. Before your eyes meet, you know it’s Venom. It’s only inches from you, hovering, but not touching. It’s chest heaves with lumbering breaths, the hot, moist air cascading over your face. Even as your eyes meet that sinister, smirking mouthful of teeth, you find that it's not Venom you fear. 

 

You don't recall a fight. It just so happened that you saw Venom move away for a fraction of a second before it was silent. The creature keeps a good distance away, just outside of your arms’ reach. It's looking at you expectantly, waiting for a reaction from you. Even stranger, you know that it came from Eddie. With this, nothing has changed between the two of you. Now, you just have to introduce yourself to it. 

 

Inch by inch, you step closer to the oily black mass that took over your… - what are you and Eddie? -  _ boyfriend _ ? Its musculature seems to ripple with power, pearlescent veins bulging as Venom flexes with each breath. 

 

Once more, you're inches from  _ him _ , eyes flitting across  _ his _ form in its entirety - in its nature, it probably takes on the gender of the creature it bonds to, so you're calling it ’him’. Curiosity, something you curbed after you lost the ability to touch another human, surfaces and your hand reaches out. 

 

Fingers only a paper's width from the skin of his arm, you hesitate. Not because of yourself for once, but because he shifts away. 

 

**”Do not cause yourself pain over me.”**

 

Voice low and gravelly, it resounds through you. You can feel it in the deepest reaches of your soul, awakening something animalistic and predatory you didn't even know existed. The concern and care that this supposed ’demon’ shows you make your heart swell with adoration. 

 

”You've been here the whole time?” 

 

He nods. 

 

His arm has fallen back to its previous position. With a deep breath, you quickly take the symbiote's hand into your own. Cool and silky against your hand, his skin seems to stick to your own. It is not accompanied by the hot, stinging pain you've come to associate with touch. As your hand clasps his hand, his fingers curl around yours, molding to you. Those terrifying eyes stare down at your entwined hands with what looks like surprise at the fact you haven't removed your hand. 

 

Overwhelmed with affection for the being before you, you smile, happy, joyous tears stinging at your eyes. 

 

”Then you deserve the same treatment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t post on Violin’s Dream because I don’t have the chapter done, so......... 🤭


End file.
